


Mountain Dancing

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Especially Fundy, Fluff, M/M, They deserve to just run away together, let the furry run away with a god pls, sorry its kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy wants to run away with Dream, but he's gonna need to convince him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 357
Collections: Download fics





	Mountain Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspsps take your fundywastaken pspspsps

Dream laid in Fundy's lap comfortably, his head resting on the fox's soft tail. Fundy's hands were on his stomach and in his hair, slightly warming him up. Fundy's tail gently brushed against Dream, which he definitely enjoyed. Dream was messing with Fundy's coat, liking the soft material inside. 

"Hey babe?" Fundy started, looking at the distant lights of Dream's territory, "Have you ever thought about running away together? Abandoning it all?"

Dream looked up at his fiance. He didn't know how to respond. It sounds nice, a life with only Fundy around. That sounded wonderful. But it would be difficult. Dream was essentially a God in this area, leaving it wouldn't be an easy decision. Fundy's idea was incredibly tempting but it probably wasn't the best idea. 

"It sounds nice, but it's not an easy decision since I'm basically a God here," Dream sighed. Fundy leaned into the tree he was against more. He tried thinking of something, he wanted Dream to run away with him. His ears perked up when he remembered something. Dream can't turn it down. 

"I have something to show you," Fundy said. He moved his hands under Dream, lifting him up from where he was with ease. Dream was curious as Fundy took him to the nether portal. 

Fundy set Dream down as they went to the other dimension. Fundy took him down from the main hub. They went to a tunnel that led to the nether roof. Dream looked around, seeing an ice road. Fundy took his hand and led him in another direction. Dream had no idea what his fiance was planning. Though he was sure he was going to be impressed, Fundy was really good at doing that. 

It took a while, but Fundy and Dream reached another nether portal. Fundy seemed to get more excited, basically dragging his fiance into it. Dream stepped out of it to see a large cave looming over them, there were water and lavafalls around, lighting up the place. Fundy looked at Dream happily before gently taking his hand and leading him into the sunlight. Dream followed him to a small beach. Fundy stopping to make him turn around. Dream looked at the place. 

It was gorgeous. No wonder Fundy was excited to show this to him. How did he even find this place? The mountains went past the clouds, Dream wondered if he could climb all the way up there. This whole place looked great for climbing, and he could only imagine the caves inside of it.

“Wanna go to the top?” Fundy asked. Dream looked back at his fiance, silently nodding his head. Fundy smiled as he led Dream to climb up it. 

It was tiring, but it was worth it with Fundy holding his hand the entire time. Dream followed close behind the fox, Fundy occasionally looking back to kiss him. The climb took a while with the small breaks to talk about nothing. Fundy got on a ledge and lifted Dream up to stand on the top. Dream looked around, it was mostly empty, the only thing up here being a tree. The view was breathtaking as he looked down. Fundy turned his head to a waterfall on one of the other mountains.

“When I first got up here, I jumped into that to get down,” Fundy said. Dream laughed in surprise. 

“Impressive,” Dream said, “Everything here is impressive.”

“It’d be nice to live here wouldn’t it?” Fundy took Dream’s hands in his, “This would be the perfect place to run away to.”

“Fundy…” Dream took a step back from the fox.

“We’re the only people who know about this place,” Fundy stepped forward, mirroring his fiance. Dream noticed it.

“Fundy…” Dream mumbled, moving his other foot back. Fundy smiled gently.

“It’d be perfect to start our own family,” Fundy said, stepping with Dream. 

“Fundy…” Dream let go of Fundy’s hand, latching onto his shoulder. Fundy grabbed the back of Dream’s waist as his fiance took a step between his legs.

“There’s nothing stopping us,” Fundy fully dipped Dream, his fiance letting out a small gasp. 

Dream was quiet this time. The mask was pushed up, letting Fundy see part of his face. Dream smiled as he lifted his other leg up and flipped out of Fundy’s arms. Fundy looked up to see Dream standing up straight, adjusting himself so that his face was covered again. He looked back at Fundy, gently tilting his head, waiting for his fiance. Fundy smiled softly.

Fundy took Dream’s hand and his waist. Dream following his movements with ease. There was no music, no set beat to follow, but they ended up knowing what the other was thinking perfectly. Each step was quicker than the one before. Fundy only held Dream’s hand as he spun his fiance fast. Dream stumbled slightly, which cued Fundy to reach down to lift up his partner. Dream rested his head on Fundy’s, he was officially tired. 

The sun was setting, casting an orange tint on both the husbands. Fundy moved his hands so he could hold Dream closer, Dream wrapping his legs around his fiance. Fundy gently kissed the mask, then buried his face into his neck. Dream looked back at the landscape, considering Fundy’s words. 

“Fundy…” Dream mumbled quietly, but loud enough for the fox to hear, “I want to run away with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna do a funny oneshot next, what should i do after?


End file.
